Fan Fiction Meltdown
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin try and take down the FanFiction franchise. Need I say more? Some Gwevin will be involved. Why? Cuz, I lovez the mushy stuff... XD And apparently the letter 'Z' on the end of some of my wordz...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I_ do not own Ben 10. The therapist said that I'm making progress! So again, I do NOT own Ben 10. Whew, I made it through the first step! Only 11 more to go… Lol! This is a request from Sky. Hope you enjoy it!

"COUSIN LOVIN?"

This takes place just before Kevin came in and smashed up Ben's computer in "Fanfiction." Second part:Is when Kevin had left Ben's(quite quickly I might add, lol) to go and see Gwen.

(The beginning)

**Ring, Ring, Ring….**

"Hello.?"

"Hey Gwen, it's Ben. Whatcha doin?"

Gwen sighs. "Doing homework on my computer, why?"

"Oh, whattya know, me too!"

"Ben, I highly doubt your doing homework. I've seen your last report card. Your probably looking up something pointless and stupid….. So get to the point as to why you called me in the first place."

"Fine…. Ok, so I was on the computer-"

"Yeah, we've established that! Get to the point Ben!"

"Right. Go to the Fanfiction website."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"OK, OK! Relax!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen was staring into space and mumbling something to herself over and over again. Apparently, she too found some disturbing stories on the trio.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….."

Kevin who was already heated from his "visit" at Ben's house, figured he'd be away from this fan fiction business by the time he reached his girlfriends place. When he opened the door to her room, he was hoping to be greeted with at least a hello, or maybe even a hug. But judging from Gwen's current 'state', yeah, no such luck for the boy.

"Gwen? You ok?"

Gwen who was still mumbling to herself, finally realized that Kevin was next to her. His face full of worry. But she gathered her courage up and turned to the boy.

"U-um, yeees?"

The raven haired boy wasn't buying it.

"No, somethins up. What is it?"

All Gwen could do was move her monitor, so Kevin could view it. But the boy already knew from 'past experience' on where this was going.

"OH NO!…. I am NOT reading that crap again!"

Gwen finally spoke.

"What do you mean again? Did something happen over at Ben's that I should know about?"

Kevin got on the defensive.

"NO! Nothing!"

Gwen wasn't buying Kevin's argument either. She raised a brow in disbelief.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

Kevin decided that the only way to turn this conversation else where, and not to mention the awkwardness of the situation, was to cave in, and read yet another stupid story.

Kevin sighs. "Fine, just let me read it."

The teen swallows hard before setting his eyes to the computer screen. Gwen watches her boyfriend nervously, as she knows from experience on what the possibilities of his reaction could be. But the girl was still a little unsure. At this point, his reaction could go in either direction. She looks on, a bit on her guard.

Kevin's eyes move side to side as he was reading. He finally finishes and turns to Gwen, who seems to be chewing her nails as if it were bubblegum. The boy says nothing at first. Just stares at her, with no expression on his face. Gwen was starting to worry that maybe this was a bad idea.

"So?"

Kevin still staring at her, says nothing. Then a huge grin slaps across his face. She new it, this was a _very_ bad idea.

He clears his throat. "U-um, so…. I didn't realize you felt this way about Ben." He starts to chuckle. Sh-should I be worried or something? He chuckles a bit more under his breath. "I mean, I always knew that you and Ben were close, but-"

Gwen this time was on the defensive, she wasn't going to let Kevin get to her. She figured she would at least give her boyfriend a chance to defend her on this, but again, she knew better.

"_Kevin -Ethan- Levin_! How can you say that? You know that this is wrong, yet you sit there and laugh at it! I expected better from you!"

The boy couldn't help himself.

"What are you going to do? Leave me for Ben?"

Kevin continues to laugh, but he then notices that Gwen was starting to cry. He felt awful. She meant the world to him, and here he was making fun of her and the whole situation. The stories were hurtful. The boy knew first hand. Kevin was now trying to be sympathetic.

"Look, Gwen, I'm sorry. These stories…. are just that. 'Stories'. I never meant to hurt you, I- I really am sorry."

Just as the girl was about to give Kevin a piece of her mind, her phone begins to ring. She walks over to her night stand and picks it up to answer it. It was Ben.

"Hello…….. He did WHAT!…… Why?……."

Kevin watched her with curiosity at first, but then realized that he was in for it. He figured that the only person who usually calls Gwen, is well, Ben. He braced himself for what was coming next.

Gwen finally got off the phone with her cousin. She turned to Kevin. But her attitude had changed. No longer crying, she too had the same grin Kevin displayed minutes earlier.

"So……. I'm wondering…… If maybe _I_ should be worried."

Kevin had already came to the conclusion of what she was talking about, but decided it was best to play dumb. It may get him out of this little problem of his yet.

"U-um. What do you mean?"

The red head wasn't going to back down on this. Here Kevin was giving her a hard time about her and Ben in the Bwen stories, so, she figured her revenge on the boy would serve him right.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kevin. You saw me just get off the phone with Ben. Don't play dumb with me. It won't work. After all, you just said that they were, 'just stories', right?"

Kevin didn't want this to go any further. It already went to far in his eyes.

"Look, I said I was sorry, Gwen! Please, can we just forget all this fan fiction stuff and move on? This whole thing is really stupid!"

Gwen still smiling, loved making Kevin squirm. It was pure entertainment for her. Making him nervous and scared always made her feel better when he would make her unbelievably mad. It -was- glorious.

"Ok."

Kevin wasn't sure he heard her correctly. He thought maybe he went deaf for a moment. She never backs down this easily.

"That's it?"

The girl smiles.

"Yep."

Kevin couldn't believe it, he was in shock. Never had she backed down this fast before. But he knew her all to well.

"This isn't the end of this is it?"

The girl grins even wider.

"Nope."

Kevin already knew she had a plan in her mind for his punishment. Turning his focus back to the girl he just had to ask.

The boy sighs. "What do I gotta do?"

Gwen smiles at her boyfriend. She was going to enjoy this. Every minute of it. Right down to the seconds.

"You have to give Ben a hug for a full 60 seconds. I don't mean a quick arm around him, and pull away. I mean a hard squeeze, a full blown hug. That's your punishment."

Kevin's eyes widen. "Oh come on Gwen! Why?"

She looks back at Kevin.

"You know why Kevin. And don't even think about getting out of this one."

Kevin lowers his head in defeat. He wasn't getting out of it, not this time. He wasn't even going to try. Never again will he make fun of his girlfriend. From now on, he vows to do nothing but support her…… and ……..smash every computer he comes in contact with.

**There you go! I found it to be cute! I thought this is how Kevin and Gwen would react to all of this Bwen biz. I am not of fan of the cousin couple either. But again, its my opinion. And it wasn't written to offend the Bwen shippers. If you like Bwen, Awesome! You like what you like, and its fine with me! **

**The Spoon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. The punishment

**I do not own Ben 10. But I have do have 2 dogs and a couple of fish…. That counts for something, right? RIGHT?**

**Ok, I had this idea in my head after I wrote "Cousin lovin?" It came to me pretty quickly. So I just ran with it. **

"**ENCOUNTER"**

Gwen had her master plan for Kevin's 'hug punishment' in the works. All she had to do was call Ben, and hope he would go along with it.

She also made sure that Kevin had completely left the premises, before she dialed up Ben's number. She was really counting on her cousin's involvement, for her revenge to fully work.

"Here goes nothing"

The phone rings a few times. Gwen was almost ready to give in and hang up, but Ben finally answers.

"Yello"

The girl rolls her eyes. Seriously, the boy really needed to quit announcing a stupid color for a reply when answering his phone. It was just pointless in her opinion.

"Ben, I need to ask you for a _really_ big favor."

The younger boy sighed into the phone. Of course she only calls him if the world was in danger, or if she only needed a _favor. _Really, wouldn't a nice, hey how are ya, or how was your day dearest cousin, be too much to ask?

"Like what, Gwen? I mean, I'm _really_ kinda busy here and-"

Gwen let out an annoying huff.

"No, your not. Your probably just sitting on your bed, stuffing your face with popcorn, and watching your stupid Sumo-Slamo movie."

It was Ben's turn to roll his eyes through the phone this time. But he did look at his situation, _darn!_ Gwen was right. Why was she always right?

"_Fine_.... By the way it's called Sumo-Slam**mers."**

Gwen didn't care. All she wanted to do was put her plan into action. Why do boys always have to complicate things?

"Whatever…. Ok, here's the thing. I need you to let Kevin hug you at Mr. Smoothy's later today. But before you say no or anything, let me say that this gets payback for me, and for Kevin destroying your computer."

Ben wanted to flat out say no. There was no way he was going to _voluntarily_ let Kevin hug him. That is until she mentioned that last part.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but…. Ok, what do I have to do?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that day, Kevin had met up with the cousins at Mr. Smoothy's. The older teen was _not_ looking forward to this outing at all. He regretted every step, every inch that put him closer to his teammates.

Gwen had told him the night before, that this was the day he had to fulfill his punishment, and no matter what, he had to move forward with it. Otherwise, she would make his life after today a living nightmare. Kevin knew that she could make it possible, he wasn't going to argue.

"Ok, I'm here. Lets just get this over with, so I can go and shower Ben's cooties off when I'm done."

Gwen looks to Kevin and grins madly. She was loving this. Even more than the older teen could probably tell.

"Well, don't just stand there Kevin. I've already let Ben know that you were going to hug him. He's fine with it."

Ben was standing next to Gwen by the picnic table. He rolled his eyes at that last statement. 'Easy for her to say.' Ben thought. '_He _was the one that had to do the gross part.'

"Can we just get this over with, Gwen? It's bad enough I have to even sit in the same car with him, let alone hug him."

Kevin glares at Ben.

"Well, you _could_ always just _walk_ every where you go Tennyson! Or better yet, go alien, and fly your sorry butt to where ever you need to go!"

Gwen knew what the boys were doing. Trying to make up arguments to distract the inevitable.

"Guys! Enough!…. Hug, _NOW!_"

They both faced Gwen, then at each other. The boys hesitated for a moment. Kevin was the worst. But as they got closer, Gwen's smile widened. Oooh this was going to be good! The boys finally embraced. Gwen winks to Ben to give him the signal. Her cousin only throws her the most, 'I hate you, you owe me big time look, and proceeds with the 'plan.'

"Oh wow, Kevin , your arms are so muscular, I mean, have you been working out? You smell kinda nice too. Is that hint of old spice you got on there?"

Ben turns to his cousin. Gwen can literally see her cousin turn green. Kevin on the other hand immediately dropped his arms to the side in shock.

" Dude! You did _not_ just say that! You are so _dead,_ Tennyson!"

Before Gwen or Ben could react, or to even let Kevin in on their little payback joke, the older boy brings a fist up to Ben's poor face. Knocking him to the ground.

Kevin leans over Ben. "Don't EVER say that crap to me again, Tennyson!"

Gwen rushes over and helps Ben back up to his feet. They both watch Kevin's car squeal out from the parking lot. Gwen was not expecting it to go down like that.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for the rest of the day, Ben."

The younger teen just stares in anger at his cousin.

"Ben?"

The boy loses it.

"I told you it would back fire! On me no less! Look! He gave me a black eye, Gwen! A black eye! How am I supposed to explain it to my parents this time? Huh!"

Gwen smiles sheepishly.

"Um, may I suggest _hugging_ them first? You know, to maybe break the ice before you tell them what happened?"

Ben could only stare at his cousin in shock……

**Ok! There you have it! **

**Please Review! I'm begging you!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	3. A request response

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**:**

**I'm absolutely **_**thrilled**_** that so many of you have read my stories! So when I was looking over my reviews for Cousin Lovin? A reviewer, black rose 97, asked for a sequel to chapter 2. Right? (I hope that's what you meant.) So, with that request being made, I figured why disappoint a reviewer! I shall **_**try**_** and come up with the sequel. Just give me time hun, and I will come up with the story line for it. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed! Keep them coming! It does make my day and all! **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ben 10. But world domination could be a goal to have. Yeeeeeaaaaah, that would be waaaay too much work…**

"**LET THE HEALING BEGIN"**

Ben slowly opened the front door of his house. He cracked the door just a bit, and stuck his head through. The boy wanted to see if his mom or dad were present in the living room. Since Kevin had given the boy quite the shiner only a few hours ago, he wanted to at least try and avoid the third degree from his folks. With no sign of his parents in sight, Ben lets out a heavy sigh, and didn't waist any time running up to his room.

Gwen was feeling horrible for Ben. She didn't know that Kevin would lash out on to her cousin like that. Sure she expected her boyfriend to react to some degree, but never had she thought Kevin would actually _punch_ the boy. So the red head decided to head to Ben's and try to apologize.

Ben was sitting in his room sulking to himself. Mumbling as he stared at his injury in the mirror. Touching his eye as he did it.

"_Stupid_ Kevin, stupid Gwen…. I _so_ didn't deserve this."

A knock at his bedroom door, brought the younger boy out of his own pity party.

"Ben? It's me. It's-." she heavily sighs. "It's Gwen…. Can I come in? Please?"

Ben rolls his eyes, and lets out a low sigh. He figured he couldn't ignore his cousin forever.

"Yeah, I guess."

Gwen opened the door, she looked like a wreck. It was obvious to her cousin, that she felt awful about what went down three hours ago at Mr. Smoothys.

"Ben, I am _so _sorry that Kevin did this to you. I _swear_, I didn't know-"

Ben interrupted her. "Forget it Gwen. It's fine, really." He smiles at the girl.

Gwen smiles back, thankful that Ben, was so forgiving. -

"Thanks Ben. I also have an idea that will help cover up your black eye. Your parents won't even know it's there."

Ben's face perked up on hearing that Gwen had a solution to his rather 'unfortunate' problem. Maybe a bit _too _enthusiastic for the girls taste.

"Are you going to recite an ancient spell to make it disappear?"

"No."

"Oh,wait! Is it some gross lizards tail and tongue cream? Cuz _that_ would be so cool!"

Gwen twisted her face up in disgust. "Ben, that's just gross."

The boy continues. "_Or_, are we going to go to some off charted planet to get a certain plant that tastes really nasty, like feet, but _then_, we have to beat this _huge _alien, to get-

"BEN!"

The young teen turns to his cousin. Noticing that the girl was slightly annoyed by his pointless rambling.

Ben smiles sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry."

The red head just shakes her head, she then pulls out a light pink disk from her pocket. Ben realizes what it was instantly.

"Oh no! I am _not _going to ware make-up!"

The girl smiles. "Seriously Ben, it won't be _that _bad."

Her cousin shakes his head. No way was he putting make-up on,

"Yes it is! What if Kevin came in here, and saw me wearing that stuff? I'll never hear the end of it, Gwen!"

The red head just rolls her eyes at Ben. "Oh, would you just _stop_? Your being over dramatic! I highly doubt Kevin will even _want_ to see us today. So will you just relax!"

Ben stands there in thought for a moment before he gave Gwen the go ahead with her make-up idea. Though, he _really_ didn't want to go through with her plan, but at this point, her idea was better than his parents freaking out about his black eye.

"_Fine_." He lets out of huff. "I just hope this works."

Gwen gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Ben, I _know _it will. Your just going to have to trust me. Ok?"

Ben nods in agreement. He walks over to the desk and chair where his computer once was, full of life, and entertainment, and he sits. Waiting for his not so magical cure. He was secretly disappointed.

"Ok, lets get this done, before my parents get back."

Gwen nods, and walks over and opens her foundation container. She leans over to gently apply the make-up to the boy's eye. Just as she was ready to put the pad up to his face, Gwen felt like someone was watching them. She turned toward the entry way in Ben's room.

There stood a tall figure, leaning against the doorway. A loud chuckle came from the intruder, a sinister grin spreading across the person's face. His eyes squint in a devilish like manner. This particular person, obviously was enjoying what he was witnessing at this very moment.

"Wow, Tennyson. I've always said you were kinda girly. I just didn't know how girly you actually were."

Ben turns his head to Kevin, and lowers his brow in annoyance.

"Cut it out! It's for the black eye _you_ gave me!"

Kevin grins even wider.

"So? From what I remember- _you _deserved it." He shrugs his shoulders. "Anyways. I came over to see if you needed anything from town. Ya know, as an _apology_ for punchin your lights out an everything."

Ben looked at the older boy in shock. Kevin was never this nice to him. It all seemed to be a little 'off' to the younger teen. But Ben being the gullible one of the group, smiled.

"Gee, thanks Kevin!"

Kevin smiles. "Sure, no problem. So, do you want the ones _with_ wings or without?"

Ben and Gwen's jaw drops. Ben couldn't say anything, but Gwen was overly offended by what the raven haired boy just said.

"Kevin! That was totally inappropriate!"

Kevin turns to the red head next to him.

"Yeah, so was the little stunt you both pulled at Mr. Smoothys."

Gwen lowers her head in guilt, and mumbles something under her breath. "It was just meant to be a joke."

Even though Gwen had said it quietly to herself, Kevin had heard her clear as day.

"Whatever. It's done and over with." He grins menacingly. "I say we get our revenge, and take this whole Fan Fiction biz to the ground, permanently."

Gwen and Ben look towards each other, then back at Kevin, both smiling deviously. Yep, it would appear that the Fan Fiction franchise -was going down.

**Oooooooo… Is it a cliffy? Or is it the end? Well, to be honest, it may just be the end….(also Kevin meant maxi pads when he asked Ben if he wanted wings or not. I was being bad, I know! lol!) But I do hope you enjoyed the third installment of this series. Thanks to black rose97 for the request. I only hope you chuckled, even if it was just a little bit. LOL!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT, REVIEW! Thanks so much guys! Love to all.**


	5. AN Please take the time and read Thanx

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I know, I know….. Why is she wasting our precious reading time with mindless author note crap? I hear ya, I really, really do. But I have reason. It is short and sweet.{sort of... :D} Ok. I am taking a poll. Commit to it or not, I have always said that is your choice whether you participate or not. Anyways, sorry, I tend to ramble a lot. Lol! Ok. Here it is. Who all wants me to continue this story? I think I have it in me for1or 2 more chapters. It could get longer, if that happens, then I let you all know. For now though, I have at least 1or 2. I've had an extreme amount of hits on it, but hardly any reviews. Not that means anything other than my sheer happiness.**** What I'm looking for, and it seems a bit much, but at least 8 more people to tell me they want more. I do so love to entertain! But it also makes it worth while to write this. I don't want to waste your guy's reading time with crap, (cough, like this crud here, cough) So with that being said…. LET ME KNOW! I have made an update on the contents/title etc. it is now incomplete, instead of a completed story. But if I don't get any feed back, then chapter 4 is where we end it. And don't worry, you all won't hurt my feelings any if I don't receive anything from ya's. Oh, that reminds me, I Better go call my therapist and get her ready for this...  
**

**KIDDING GUYS!  
**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**(If the story does continue, I may change the title, to better fit the story. Im not sure what it will be, but I'll have to come up with something clever... Hmmmm... Eh, I'll think of somethin'.)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Let's get this out of the way…. I own a twig, some glue, and an old news paper. What can I build with it? Think on that while I say that I do not own Ben Tennyson and/or his affiliates…. Ben Tennyson is a busy guy , and does what he wants in his own free time. Wait…. What? Did that just make any sense?  
**

"**FANFICTION REVENGE: STAGE 1"**

**(Insert Law N' Orders: Dun, dun sound here….)**

"Ok. We agreed to take down the fan fiction thing. So now what?"

Kevin really wasn't best at the planning thing. So asking his teammates was more than likely the best choice. The older boy was best at just hitting stuff, and or people. So, basically at this point, the _idea_ of brute force wasn't going to get the trio very far. At least, not yet anyways.

Gwen was sitting on Ben's bed, hand against her chin in deep thought.

"Well. First we need to do a little research. Get the backgrounds on the business itself. You know, get the ins and outs of it."

Ben nods his head in agreement, but being the super hero of this piece, he was a little apprehensive of this whole thing.

"Right. But…"

Kevin interrupts the younger boy.

"But what, Tennyson? Let the dorks of fan fiction ruin our reputation by letting the morons out there post stupid stories about us?"

Ben sighs at Kevin's remark.

"Nooo. I was just going to say, that we can't do any research here. My computer kind of got **_annihilated _**the other day." He sneers at Kevin. "Remember?"

The older teen sheepishly smiles.

"Oh. Right….Uh... Sorry about that."

Gwen stands up from the bed, and sighs.

"Now if were all done apologizing. Let's go to my place and do this." She turns to her boyfriend. "You on the other hand, have to stand three feet away from my computer."

The red head heads out of the room. Both of the boys stand there and stare after her. Ben just let's out a small chuckle and follows her, while Kevin continues to just stand there and glare.

"Chh.. _That-_ was a bit harsh, Gwen."

_**FANFICTION, FANFICTION, FANFICTION.**_

_**Gwen's Room:**_

_**Dun-dun….**_

Kevin looks around the red heads room. The boy acts like this is the first time he's been there. Ben takes notice at the older teen's behavior.

"Problem?"

Kevin turns to his comrade.

"Yeah. Did you guys just hear somethin?"

Gwen just rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like a dun-dun sound or whatever."

Ben laughs under his breath.

"Yeeeaaah, I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark here, and say- your crazy."

Gwen had heard enough. It was time to take action, and save what little dignity that they had left from their latest humiliation on the internet.

"Guys…. Were on a mission here. Settle this stuff later."

Both of the boys agreed, and flocked around Gwen and her computer. She typed in the address she needed to bring up the website. So far, everything was going smoothly.

Two hours had passed, and Ben was sleeping in the bed, while Kevin was leaning in a chair, using the wall as support, and poor Gwen was still doing research on her computer. A few sighs, and huffs of annoyance later. The red head finally had a lead.

"I got it!"

The sudden outburst from the girl had awaken both boys. Ben just sits up from the bed on the girls scream. While poor Kevin had fallen out of his chair this time, hitting his head against the wall.

"**OW**!" The older boy rubs his head. "Was that _really_ necessary, Gwen?"

The red head turns her gaze onto Kevin.

"Sorry. I just finally got something."

Kevin smiles.

"For real?"

Ben gets up off the bed, and heads towards his cousin and her computer. On his way over, the younger teen grins at the raven haired boy.

"No, Kev. For fakesies."

Kevin slugs Ben on the shoulder.

"**Ow!** You know- that really _huuurrrt_!"

" Good. It was **_supposed_** to."

Gwen rolls her eyes for the second time that day. The boys were _really_ starting to get on her nerves. To her, they weren't taking this mission seriously. Especially Kevin. He was the one who wanted to take down the franchise in the first place.

"That's it! Both of you knock it off! I don't want to be here all night doing this!"

Both teens stared in silence at the girl before them. Not sure as to how to respond. But Ben being the bravest of the two, spoke up first.

"Your right. Sorry Gwen. So- what did you find out?"

Gwen lets out a huff, and turns her head towards the screen.

"Ok. After going through endless sights, and a ridiculous amount of my time ." She brings her attention back on the boys. "I think I may have found the person responsible for this."

Kevin lowers a brow in confusion.

"Wait. Are you telln me that only **_one_** person is in charge of this sight? That's it?"

"That's what she said." Ben brings a hand to his chin. "But It doesn't make any sense. How could one guy do all of this on his own?"

"Who **_cares_**? Lets just get the name of this guy and take him down already!"

Kevin was growing impatient. The longer they stood there, it just gave more of a chance of people reading those stories about their fake lives. And Kevin Levin wasn't going to let that happen.

Ben sighs. "Fine. We'll do it your way. So what's this guy's name and address, Gwen."

Gwen turns her focus back to the screen. She clicked the mouse with one swift finger, and the mans name popped up. Along with his address. She did a double take on the name, and let out a small giggle.

"This _can't _be real."

Kevin pushes Ben out of the way.

"Why not?"

Gwen moves the screen so both boys could read it. Kevin also had to do a double take, while Ben just read the name out loud, in a dumbfounded type tone.

"Um… Norm Flutterbutter Hugginpants the Third?"

Kevin begins to laugh once Ben had read the name out loud. The older boy just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Your right Gwen, this guy **is **a total joke! I'm not sure if I should pound the guy so hard, that rainbows and sunshine shoot from his skull, or get him a job at the Willy Wonka factory, as one of the umpah lumpahs!

Gwen glares at the boy. How can he joke at a time like this?

"Must I remind you Kevin, that this was **_your_** idea in the first place!"

Ben clears his throat to grab the arguing couples attention.

"Real or not. We need to check this guy out." The young hero leans down to squint at the computer screen. "He does seem to have a legit address. It's just a few blocks from here. I say we go check it out."

Kevin suddenly gets into his more serious stature.

"C'mon. I'll drive."

**Ok. Not much action here. I'm also going to tell ya that this girl is _not_ that great at the action parts. So I hope the next one isn't too disappointing. Suggestions on that are welcomed. This was just the set up of actually finding the culprit. You gotta start somewhere! And it was mostly just dialog. I had to get this part down for the next chapter. So if you hated it, I'm fine with it. If you loved it? I'm most joyous! Either way, keep this story going, and please review! **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own diddley squat…. **

**Ok, it may seem as though I'm denying you folks the action of this story. I'm telling you, The Spoon would do **_**no **_**such thing. Sky has requested a Kevlie piece. So, seeings how I _love _to fulfill reviewer's requests, this story will be done. Just bare with me for another chapter. Ok? Kay…. And talking in the third person? Yeah it's just plain weird…. **** I personally, don't recommend it.**

"**ANOTHER VICTIM"**

After Kevin finally had gotten his "game on" for the trio to head out, so they could beat the living day lights out of _Norm, _well, Kevin was going to. Ben noticed that Gwen hadn't moved herself from the computer. The younger teen was confused at first, because usually, the girl seemed to _always_ be on top of things. _Never_ was she the procrastinator.

"Gwen?" He lays a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

The red head was lost in her own little world at first. But jumped the minute her cousin had touched her shoulder. She quickly bounces up and backs up against her computer.

Gwen- was hiding something.

"N-no! Uh- it's _nothing!"_ She swiftly points towards the door. "Why don't we just go?"

Kevin was standing in the ready by the door way. Seeing his girlfriend's suspicious behavior caught the older boy's attention, pretty quickly to say the least.

"Nuh -uh. Somethins up. What is it?"

As Kevin walks darkly over to the red head, Ben folds his arms across his chest, and smiles. The hero wasn't buying Gwen's little distraction either. He may be gullible, but come on. He's not _that_ gullible.

"Move away from the computer Gwen."

"No, Ben. I _swear_! It's really nothing!"

Gwen hugs her back closer to the monitor. She wasn't going to let the boys see this one. The girl would lose her _life _over it first. They were on a mission. That was more important in her mind.

Ben grabs his cousin's wrists, and tries to pry her away from the computer.

"Come on! Just let me see it! UGH! If it's not **_that _**big of a deal! Then why try and hide it!"

The younger boy struggles with all his might, but his cousin just wouldn't budge. Kevin looks on for a moment and chuckles to himself. The two cousins were just comical in his eyes. With a shake of his head he pulls Ben away from the girl.

"Your goin about this _aalll_ wrong, Tennyson."

The older boy grins deviously at the red head standing in front of him. Gwen's eyes widen on the sudden change of expression in his face. At this point, Kevin was capable of doing pretty much _anything _to get her to move.

"K-Kevin? What do you think your _doing?_"

With out saying a word, her boyfriend grabs her by the waist, and roughly swings her over his shoulder. Gwen begins to kick and yell in protest on Kevin's 'bold' actions.

"Kevin! Put me down.**_ Now_**!"

Kevin walks over to the girls bed. Grinning madly at the red head's demand.

"Sure. Noo problem, Gwen."

With a slight shrug of his shoulder, Gwen falls hard onto the mattress. Seeing the 'open' opportunity, Ben takes the advantage, and takes a seat in the chair, to see what all her fuss was _really _about.

The hero's eyes were rapidly scanning the screen. As he was in the middle of reading, Kevin pushes Ben out of the way.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

Curiosity, also got to the older boy.

"And? I'm the one who got Gwen away from this thing. So it's my _**turn**_."

Ben lets out an irritated huff. Why did Kevin have to be so pushy? He was going to let the boy have his turn. Kevin needed to have a little more patience. Yeeeahhh… Like _that _would ever happen.

The hero mumbles under his breath. "Rude much?"

Eyes still glued to the screen, the older teen smiles, he heard Ben's little comment.

"Yeah. I am. What's your point?"

The younger boy just rolls his eyes in response. As he was sitting in his own annoyance of his comrade, Kevin lets out a heavy sigh, bringing the young hero back to reality.

"Noway."

Ben grins. He already new part of the story. Well, serves Kevin right for being a jerk all the time. He leans over the desk next to the older teen. He just couldn't help himself.

"Wow, Kevin. I'm not sure if I should laugh at this, or _beat_ the crap out of you for cheating on me with Julie!"

Kevin moves quickly away from Ben. Did he just hear what he thought the hero just said?

"What! Dude. That is **_not _**cool. Even if your joking? It **_still _**isn't coo!I guess it doesn't matter, I'm gonna pound you either way!"

Ben's eyes widen on realizing what he just said. The younger boy here, seriously needs to think before he speaks.

"**_Wait_**! That's not what I meant! I mean…. What I _**meant **_to say was-

The older boy started to slowly bring a fist into Ben's view.

"Do you **_want_** another punch to the face, **_Benji_**? Cuz, right now, you need to just stop talking!"

Ben cringes at the sight of the raven boy's fist. He was pleading and praying to himself, hoping his friend wouldn't _pound _him into the ground…. _Again._ The last thing he needed was another black eye.

The younger boy brings his hands up in defense.

"T-take it easy there, Kevin! I just meant that, what if this Julie story had some _truth_ to it!" He sighs. "That's all I'm saying."

Kevin's brows raise in disbelief. Was Ben really _implying _that he would cheat with Julie? He was starting to think the last blow he gave to the boy, really screwed with his head.

"C'mon! _**Me**_?**_ And_** Julie? Pa-leeze! She's **_not _**even my type Tennyson. I mean, she's a nice girl and everything." The boy shrugs. "But let's face it, she doesn't have what it takes."

Ben's face suddenly turned sour. What was ol' Kev getting at here?

"What? Are you saying Julie isn't **_good_** enough for you? Is that it Kevin?"

"No! I'm just saying she's not my type! Is that so hard to believe? My question is, is why do you even **_wanna_** know the reasons for me not wanting to date Julie in the first place! Does it really matter? She's **_your_** girlfriend. Who cares what I think!"

"Because! If you have something against Julie, I wanna know about it! So, just come out and say it already!"

"Fine! You _reeaaally _wanna know?

"Yeah! I do!"

"You sure?"

"For the last time, Kev. Yes!"

Kevin was getting tired of the bickering back in forth with the younger boy. If Ben wanted the truth, he wasn't going to deny him.

The older boy strums the list off of his fingers. "Ok. For one- She's annoying. Two-She's _very_ annoying. And three- she wears white clothes."

Ben's face twists up in confusion on hearing the older boy's third reason.

"Oookaay? What does white clothes have to do with anything?"

Kevin shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno. I just don't like white clothes."

He turns his glance over to Gwen, who was grinning at the two morons in front of her. The boy smiles wide back at the girl.

"Besides, red sweaters, and black mini skirts are waay hotter. Havin red hair helps too. If she can kick some ass, then she's _definitely _the right girl for me."

Gwen slides off the bed and walks over to the big idiot standing in the middle of her bedroom. She says nothing, only pulls Kevin towards her, ready to give him the kiss he so rightly deserved. After all, that had been the sweetest thing she had ever heard him say about her in a long time. Kevin won this kiss. Hands down.

Ben grips his stomach. This had to be the worst part about hanging out with Kevin and Gwen.

"Really guys? Do you **_have _**to be so gross?" _Ugh_…. I'll just go wait in the car, before I lose the burrito I ate for lunch. And I'm **_not _**about to waste a perfectly half digested burrito."

Kevin and Gwen didn't even realize they were left alone. The two were deeply lost in there own bliss. Who would of thought that it would take at least another hour before they'd eventually come face to face with an angry and furious Ben?

I know I didn't see that coming….

**Ok! A special request from Skylark Evanson. I hope you found it to be entertaining! Now. Let's get this show on the road, and continue this. This particular chapter was a request. If you want it to move forward, REVIEW! (Sorry, I'm a sucker for the romance. Even though my romance writing stinks. Gotta love the Gwevin! LOL!)  
**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this time I'm gonna shake things up a bit, and say that I do NOT own Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Darn. I didn't do any shakin'. Sorry folks. Maybe next time.**

**Most joyous of days! Thanks to all who want me to continue! Hooraaaaay! Though, I'm going to be honest, and say: I basically wing it with any of my stories. No planning really is involved here. Now, what am I getting at here? Well, in reality, I have NO idea where this story is going. Or how it will end. So just bare with me peoples…**

"**TO MEET NORM? OR NOT TO MEET NORM?"**

**That is the question…**

_**'THUMP'**_…

"Ow."

**_'THUMP_**'

"Ow."

_**'THUMP'**_

"Ow."

Ben was banging his head against the back window of Kevin's car. It was pretty obvious that our hero of heroes- was _extremely _board out of his own mind.

"What's _taking_ them so long!"

Ben rolls down the window, and tries screaming at the two love birds.

Yeah, like that'll work.

"Come on guys! I'm still sitting here! **_Waiting_**… For like-" He glances at the clock. "An _hour_? You guys made me sit here for a whole _**freaken **_hour!"

Ben was just about ready to get out of the car to force Kevin and Gwen out of the house. But hesitated due to the fact that he _really _didn't want to witness something that nightmares in his head would feed off of. As he opened the car door, the younger boy finally sees the front door of the house open. Kevin and Gwen casually stroll out, as if making Ben wait, was really no big deal.

The red head slides into the passenger seat, and smiles at the boy sitting in the back.

"Hey Ben."

Her cousin could only glare. This was _not _cool of the two. If Ben knew that he would've had to wait this long, He _never _would have opted to go sit in the car.

Kevin jumps in the drivers seat, grinning from ear to ear. Totally oblivious to the angry Ben in the back seat.

"Let's go, and get this over with."

It was Kevin's turn to get the almighty glare from the young hero this time. The older teen finally realizes this, and glares back at the boy through the rear view mirror.

"Problem?"

Ben sneers at the boy. As if Kevin didn't already know. Making _him _of all people, wait for their little make-out session.

"No. Not at all. I'm just surprised that you **or** Gwen have any face left." The young boy folds his arms across his chest. "That's all."

Ben turns his evil stare back out the window. Yeah, eventually the boy would get over his little peeve at the two upfront. But for now, the hero will just settle for insulting them instead.

Kevin turns to the red head in the passenger seat.

"Remind me again why we bring him with us?"

Gwen smiles.

"For your entertainment?"

Kevin chuckles at the girl next to him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Good answer there, Gwen."

"Why thank you."

Ben was getting sick of this. He wanted to concentrate at the task at hand. The boy didn't want to watch their pathetic excuse on what they considered was flirting. They were after all on a mission.

"Ok guys. Enough. Can we please just go deal with this Norm Flubahflubber guy? I mean, that **is **what we agreed to do, right?"

The older of the three sighs. He of all people wanted to give this Norm guy a thing or two, or five, along with his fist, eh, maybe he'd throw a foot to face in there as well. What would it hurt? Well, besides Norm.

"Yeah, Yeah. So where is this jerk at anyways."

Ben pulls out the paper from his jacket pocket. He flips it a few times, and fumbles with it. The boy seemed to be _toying_ with the sheet of paper, making Kevin wait_ purposely_ for the answer to his question.

"Don't make me beat it out of you, Tennyson!"

The hero grins, and clears his throat. He knew what he was doing.

"It's 1845 Bellview Drive." He shrugs. "Like I said, just a few blocks from here."

Kevin shifted the car into gear, and headed in the direction of Norm Flipperflopper Huggerplant's residence.

The dude- was finally going down.

**NORM, NORM, NORM, NORM,**

The green challenger pulled into what seemed to be a dark and abandoned parking lot. The three teens stepped out, and started observing their surroundings. Unsure of what to expect from this Norm guy.

Who exactly was he? Was he dangerous? Or maybe he was a villain already known to the trio, but was using an alias to throw our heroes off their trail? If he _is_ an 'unknown' to our heroes, how would they defeat him? Was he even stoppable?

Anybody else here getting a migraine from all these questions?

Kevin was getting annoyed. The three have been looking around the parking lot for over 30 minutes. There wasn't anything significant, helping to bring them any closer to their newest enemy. To the older teen, it was just a stupid empty parking lot. Secretly, he was hoping to have Norm already in his grasp, and ready to unleash the pounding the moron so rightfully deserved.

"This is pointless. There's nonthin here! No buildings to break into, no idiot butts to kick."

Gwen lays a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Bringing the boy out of his own rant.

"It's ok, Kevin. We'll get 'em." She turns to her cousin. "Ben? Ben?" She finds our hero standing in the middle of the parking lot. "Are you sure you have the right place? Maybe-"

The hero interrupts the red head.

"Hey guys! Over here! I think I found something!"

Ben was now kneeling on the ground. His teammates wandered over next to him, and stared on with curiosity. There lied what seemed to be a hidden trapped door. An unusual thing to have in a parking lot, that's for sure.

Kevin growls under his breath.

"You've **_got _**to be kidding me. Norm is underground?" He chuckles. "Man, for a computer mastermind, he sure isn't very creative on this whole hide out thing."

"I'd say it was creative." Ben smiles. "You were just about ready to give up and move on. So obviously it tricked you into over seeing this." He pats Kevin on the shoulder. "Lucky you had the smart Ben Tennyson on your side, huh?"

Kevin glares back at our overly smug hero.

"Yeah? Well how lucky would you be if my fist collided with your face? I'd say it would be a pretty _smart_ move on my part!"

"Guys! Norm, Mission, getting our lives back! Any of this ringing a bell here?"

As the boys turned to face the angry red head, she had already opened the suspicious looking door. Gwen was getting tired of just standing around, and doing nothing. It was time to take action, and move on with their mission.

Kevin grins darkly at his two teammates, and brings his fist to his opposite opened hand.

"Let's go show this Higgenbugger guy, who he's _messin _with."

The older teen heads down the dark hole in the ground. Ben looks to Gwen and scratches his head.

"I thought the guy's last name was Hoggendoffer?"

The girl rolls her eyes.

"Is that _really_ important Ben? I mean we're not even sure-"

Kevin pops his head up from the opening on the ground.

"You guys come'n or what?"

Ben and Gwen nod in agreement, and went into the darkness, unsure of what awaited them on the other end. All they could hear as the reached the bottom, was a dark sinister laugh, that challenged the trio to take him down.

Norm knew they were there….

**Ok! Sorry, you don't get to meet Norm just yet. The reason? Well, to be honest, I'm just not sure who Norm is yet. I'm still doing his character building at this point.**

**So forgive me! Action should take place next chapter! That chapter may take some time to post. Action takes a lot more effort out of me to write. Please be patient! I am currently working on it, so please I beg of you to give me some time! Hopefully it won't take me too long to post!**

**As always, please REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own it. **

**Just so you all know, and I really hate to say this, since I do love the comedy. This series will start to have it's serious moments in it too. The fight scenes, and what not. Can't be all funny, I suppose. Well, whether you think it is or not. But I will throw some comedy in there when it calls for it too. I just hope the funny's that _are_ in here, make you giggle and chuckle! Enjoy!  
**

"**MONSTER SAY _WHAT_?"**

**(We last left our heroes going down into the mysterious door in the middle of the parking lot.)  
**

'_**SPLASH…' -Kevin  
**_

'_**SPLASH…' -Gwen**_

'_**SPLOOSH…' -Ben**_

"Oooh, _man_! My pant's are **_soaked_**! Why is it so wet down here?"

Gwen rolls her eyes at her dimwitted cousin, and sighs.

"I'm sure you'll dry, Ben."

She then lifts up one of her hands, lighting the way down in the dark dampened tunnel. They didn't want anyone or _anything_ creeping up on them from out of know where.

Because, that- would be bad…

Meanwhile, Kevin just points to Ben's wet pant's, and laughs.

"Dude! It looks like you peed yourself!"

Ben glares at his comrade.

"So not funny Kevin! Do you _realize _how uncomfortable this is?"

Kevin slaps a grin upon his face and shrugs.

"Nope, can't say that I do, Tennyson. Guess we should've brought you some diapers then, huh?"

As the older boy continues to laugh at our hero's uh- little misfortune, Gwen smirks darkly at Kevin as she walks ahead of them.

"Question Kevin… _Why_ were you even _looking _at Ben's pants in the first place? I mean, _maybe_ those stories of you and Ben hold some water to it, huh?"

Kevin stops in mid-stride, and tightens his jaw. He thought this 'Bevin' thing was all behind him, where it should be, in the past, and forgotten. _Boy_ was she lucky that she was Gwen. Or Kevin would have punched her lights out long before she had time to finish that low blow.

The older teen growls and sneers at the girl.

"**_Not_** cool Gwen. I told you _**never**_ to mention that- _**ever**_."

"Well… Then stop picking on Ben."

The red head smiles deviously at her boyfriend, and continues to light the way, down the long dark tunnel. Hoping there would be and end to it soon. It seemed like it was taking them forever to get through.

Ben on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to his bickering teammates. He was still upset about his dumb wet pants.

_Seriously_. For being a hero, he sure had a one track mind.

From out of know where, sinister laughing echoed throughout the halls, and brought the trio out of their own little battles.

Ben was the first to speak.

"Who, or _**what **_was that?"

Kevin was turning himself in all different directions. Trying to figure out as to _where _this creepy laughter was coming from.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it sounds like it's come'n from all around us."

Gwen, with her one hand still aglow, was trying to get a location on who or what was making that eerie sound. She started to place her unoccupied hand against the rock wall that was surrounding them.

"Let me see if I can trace them."

As she laid her delicate hand against the surface, and before she even had time to react, the girl suddenly melted into the harden damp wall.

In other words. The wall- basically ate her.

Ben's eyes widen on seeing the girl mysteriously disappear. He rushes over to try and help her.

"Gwen! Gwen! **_Answer_** me!"

Hearing Ben screaming the girl's name, Kevin runs over and starts feeling around on the rock wall. Panic in his face already setting in. Who just _melts _into solid rock walls? Realizing that Gwen was in fact gone, Kevin growls and picks the hero up by his jacket collar.

"Where is she, Tennyson!"

Ben struggles against Kevin's tight grip, putting more restraint onto his own neck, any more, and the older teen would be choking our poor hero to death. Ben mumbles, and gasps, and turns his head towards were Gwen last stood.

"Y-you know as much as I do, Kevin! She just m-melted into the thing!"

The raven haired teen continues to glare at the younger boy.

"Then _**why**_ didn't you get to her sooner! You _**knew **_she was getting absorbed into the wall! You _**knew **_she needed your help!"

Ben stopped his struggling with his comrade. He knew the older teen was just worried about her. Not like he wasn't either. But being in the situation that he was in, the hero tries to calm himself down, and his teammate.

Ben looks straight into his friends angered eyes.

"L-look, Kev. Beating me up won't help save Gwen." He heavily breathes. "We'll find her. I promise."

Kevin lets out an aggravated growl, and drops Ben to the ground. He _hated_ feeling so vulnerable. Gwen was his only weakness. Maybe this Norm guy knew this, and was doing it to try and break down the team.

The teen heavily sighs, still glaring at the young hero.

"I know. But that's not the point is it? Gwen is _**missing**_. We have no clue **_who_** or _**what **_this Norm guy is in the first place. _**Or **_if he's even human…" Kevin glares at the young boy darkly. "But ill tell you this, if he lays one hand on-"

"He won't, Kevin. Even if he does, we'll make sure that he won't ever again." He puts on hand on the teen's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go try and find Gwen."

Ben lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that he had calmed his friend down a bit, and continues to lead the way down the tunnel. Kevin on the other hand, still wanted to pound Ben into the ground. True, it wouldn't bring Gwen back, but at least it would make him _feel_ a little bit better.

For Kevin, that option still remained open…

**NORM, NORM, NORM, NORM.**

Gwen fell hard onto the damp ground. Unsure of where she was. Confused, and a bit frightened, she gets up, and dusts herself off, she then takes a good look around.

The red head lets out a huff. "Well this is just great."

Surrounding the girl, was just another hallway of rock. But what was strangely different about this particular walk way, there was _actually _a light at the end of this tunnel.

Literally…

Gwen slowly walks along the cold walls. Keeping as quiet as she can. Letting whomever was just down the way, that she was there, could be catastrophic to the girl. Especially not knowing who she was dealing with.

Gwen came up to a secluded room at the end of the rock way. Still trying to keep herself undercover, she slowly peers around the entry way of the room.

The red head's eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gwen actually had to do a double take, to make sure that her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her.

Gwen whispers under her breath.

"Oh my god"…

Whatever it was, it had the girl frozen in fear, or _maaaybee, _it was just mere shock…

**NORM, NORM, NORM, NORM, NORM.**

Ben and Kevin were still walking in the dimly lit tunnel. Still not quite sure where they were headed, or where Gwen was.

_**'CRASH!'**_

Kevin and Ben fell to the ground. Something or someone had busted through a solid rock wall.

The older boy rubs his head from the impact. Getting off the ground, he made the mistake of looking up.

There, stood a large alien . About 20 feet tall, bluish green scales out lining it's body. A head like you would see on an alligator, tail to match. The only difference was, the tail had sharp scales protruding from it, looking as though it could cut through the toughest of exteriors. Standing erect as humans would do, it stuck out its elongated blue tongue, and spat out some purple acid like liquid.

The acid was aimed directly at Kevin's head. The boy dodged, missing him by mere inches, and it stuck to the wall behind him, melting the rock on contact.

Kevin looked to the wall, and back on the monster.

"What _**is**_ that thing!"

Ben scrambles to get up from the floor. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking at either.

"Whatever it is… It's big."

Kevin glares at the boy.

"Wow. That's the best you could come up with? That its _**'big'**_?

"Well what do you _want _me to say, Kevin! Do you want me to just shake hands with it and have it _introduce_ itself? Like, Hi I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm a super powered alien. And you are? The thing looks like it would mop up the _floor_ with me!"

"Good point. So now what?"

Before Ben could even answer Kevin, the alien made a mad dash straight at them. Kevin rolled out of the way, but the monster had struck Ben into a nearby wall.

"Sssstupid children! You ttthink you can ssstop ttthee all mighty Rrip-mmantisss!"

Kevin absorbs the rock wall, and morphs his one arm into a large hammer. Running at full speed, he rams his makeshift weapon into Rip-mantis's head, knocking him off balance.

"Ben? You awake! I could use a little help here!"

Ben, still feeling a bit woozy from the last blow into the wall, dusts himself off, and steadies his hand over his ultimatrix.

"Why couldn't we have just went to Mr. Smoothy's instead?"

"_**BEN**_!"

Our hero turns his attention to Kevin and Rip-mantis, and heavily sighs.

"Note to self, remind me to kick Kevin's butt later for this!"

Running to help his friend from being annihilated. A bright greenish glow illuminates in the air...

**Sorry! Had to stop it here! It was getting waaay to long. So here's some questions for ya! Is Rip-mantis 'Norm'? Or is Norm someone they all know, using the name as an alias? Or is Norm just some computer geek, trying to get Gwen on a date, in some sick, weird, and twisted way?**

**Toon in next time to find out! Or if you want, take a guess!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I swear, that I do not own Ben 10. I mean, who wants to deal with him 24/7? **

**Ok, so this is not the last chapter. And no. You don't get to meet Norm. Well in person yet. But you do get a taste of who he is now! Next chapter you guys get to meet him! Woot, Woot! **

"**A STALKER?"**

"_Big **Chill!** Now… let's see how this guy takes- the cooold."_

Big chill makes a few twists and turns around Rip-mantis. Dodging the blows the large alien was trying to inflict onto our hero. Kevin was struggling to keep up with the over sized reptile, and was _truly_ relieved to see that Ben had finally joined him in this little 'battle' of theirs.

"Bout time you showed up!"

Big Chill just dodged another blow.

_"Hey, forgive me for being knocked out, Kevin. Kind of puts a strain on helping you, don't you think?"_

The older teen rams his makeshift hammer into the gut of Rip-mantis, the alien keels over in pain. Shrieking an ear piercing howl.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't _**matter**_! We need to **_beat_** this guy and find Gwen! Remember?"

The dark blue alien nods in agreement, and takes in a _deep _breath, then, letting go of the recent intake of air, Big Chill then blows his icey cool breath onto Rip-mantis.

"Youuu cannot deffeeeeat meeee!"

Just as the alien hissed out his threat. Ice began to build, starting from his feet, then up onto his torso. Climbing at maximum speed, all the way to his scaly head, until Rip-mantis was _completely_ covered in ice. Ben was right. That alien did _not _do well with the cold.

Seeing the alien's body was about to expand from the coolness of the ice, Kevin gives out a warning to Ben.

"Heads up! I think this creeps' gonna explode!"

Big Chill heads to the highest peak of the tunnel. Kevin jumps behind one of the large boulders just beyond the frozen Rip-mantis.

_**"BOOM, CRACKLE, CRASH!"**_

Rip-mantis, was no more. But upon the explosion of ice, and pieces of frozen alien, it _imploded_ a hole onto the nearby wall. It seemed to show, yet _another _dark hidden walk way.

"Hey, Tennyson!"

Big Chill glides down to his comrade.

_"Yes, I see it. Shall we take a look?"_

Kevin narrows a brow.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll find Gwen in there. Right now, it's all we have to finding her."

**NORM, NORM, NORM, NORM.**

Gwen's feet began to shake from the unexpected wall, just a few yards from where she was hiding, when it exploded. The girls eyes widen in fear, and she _hugged _the damp rock next to her. Trying hard to keep her balance.

The red head groans. "What _**now**_?"

The girl noticed two dark figures coming from the dust that hung in the air. Mana in the ready, to take down the threat just a head of her. She wasn't going down with out a fight.

That is, until she heard them yelling out her name…

"Gwen! You in here! _**Answer **_me!"

Gwen had recognized the familiar husky deep voice, and smiled. She ran up to the two with out hesitation.

"Kevin, Ben! I'm alright! I'm _here_!"

Kevin saw Gwen running towards them, and smiled. Very relieved to know, that _Norm_ hadn't gotten to her first. The couple embrace.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!"

The older teen raps his arms around the red head and holds on tight. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, _not_ until this was all over.

"Hey, it was nothin' we couldn't handle." Kevin smirks at his friend. "Right, Ben?"

Ben just rolls his eyes, and does his signature stomach grip. Not this _mushy _stuff again. _Seriously?_

"Ugh… Right… So, can we just **_skip _**the making out part, and find this Norm guy? I mean, I haven't ate anything since we left. And I'm **_not_** a fan of dry heaving. Hurts to much."

Kevin just chuckles, while Gwen twists her face in disgust.

"Ben? That- was disgusting."

"Yeah, so is your guys' sucking face. But you don't hear me complaining."

Kevin smirks at the young hero.

"I'm thinkin' you just did."

Before the boys could start their normal bickering, Gwen put all the stops to it, _right_ then and there. As of now, dealing with Norm, and the whole Fanfiction thing, was _most i_mportant right now. Seeings how they were _finally_ together as a team again.

The red head glares at the two in annoyance.

"Guys! This isn't relevant! _Seriously,_ Just stop!" She heavily sighs. "I know where Norm is. And… I also know- **_who _**he is."

Kevin and Ben stare at the girl in shock. All of a sudden, a light bulb burst into the young hero's head. The boy stupidly smirks at Gwen.

The hero clears his throat. "So… Is this **_Norm_** guy, Norm Heffernen?" He begins to laugh. "The geeky stalker guy from your prep school! Oh this is **_classic_**!"

As the doofus continues his laughter, Kevin's attitude slowly turns sour. Gwen had a stalker? Since when?

"Hold up." He turns to the red head. "You, had a _**stalker**_? And you didn't say anything!"

Ben chuckled. "**_Had_**? More like still! This guy has had a thing for her since the third grade."

Kevin glares at the hero boy. "Shut it, Tennyson. This is serious!" He brings his attention back on Gwen. "I ask again, Gwen. Why didn't you say anything to me about this kid?"

The red head defends herself. She wasn't going to let Kevin get to her. Not now.

"He wasn't a threat at the time! He was just some geeky kid with a harmless crush! How was I supposed to know he would turn all psycho on us!"

Kevin just shakes his head in disappointment. He thought Gwen of _all _people, would trust him enough to deal with this properly. But now, this Norm guy had gone to far. Norm had ruined their private lives with allowing the public to publish these nonsense stories about them. But at the same time, had also understood _why _Gwen did what she did. She could handle herself. But things with Heffernen went south. Now they had to _personally _deal with the nerd from her fancy prep school.

Ben tries to clear the heavyness in the air.

"Come on. Arguing back in forth with each other, isn't solving anything. We need to stay focused and bring Norm down together, as a team."

Gwen turns to Ben and Kevin, and smiles. Kevin did the same. The young hero was right. It was time to take out the trash. Said trash, being creepy geek stalker guy, Norm Heffernen.

"Ok. I'll show you where he's hiding. It's just around the bend, ahead of us."

Gwen starts walking down the dampened tunnel. Leading the way again, with her hand aglow. Kevin was watching her like a hawk, with out trying to make it seem too obvious.

Too late. His big mouth got the best of him.

"Just stay away from any man eating walls! Ok, Gwen?"

Gwen just grins back at the boy. She knew how much he cared about her. Even though he _rarely _shows it.

Most of the time.

They were reaching the secluded room that the red head discovered earlier. She holds her hand up to stop the boys in mid stride. Keeping her voice low, she turns to her teammates.

"Ok, guys. This is it. This is the room that is holding all Norms computer technology, and, well- Norm.

Kevin absorbs the rock next to him, and brings a dark grin upon his face. He was going to enjoy _every _second of _every_ minute pounding the little twirp into tiny, tiny, little pieces.

Ben breaks Kevin's thoughts of what he was going to do to the nerd. Seeing the older boy's slight jump into action, the hero lays a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"We just can't go in there with out a plan, Kevin."

"Why not? This Norm guy _**needs**_ a good poundin!"

Knowing that arguing with Kevin was just pointless, Ben only sighs. "Fine."

Ben hovers his hand over the ultimatrix. Green light engulfing the air once again.

"**RATH**!" The tiger turns to Kevin. ALRIGHT **LEVIN**! LETS GO **BEAT **THIS GEEK BOY INTO THE **GROUND!** RATH NEEDS TO DO SOME **SERIOUS BUTT** KICKEN!"

The older teen smirks darkly at the feline. "I knew you'd see it my way, Tennyson."

Ben and Kevin start to run into the adjacent room. Gwen, on the other hand rolls her eyes at the two running morons.

"Ugh… _**Boys**_…"

Reluctantly, she follows close behind. Already knowing what they were up against. It was going to be _too _easy. She figured they'd be home _just _in time for dinner. Norm, was just a glorified _moron_. That's all. An easy take down. It was simple.

Then she realized, that Kevin- might _kill _him.

"Oh, crap."

The girl picked up her pace. Not _only_ did they need to take Norm down, but she also needed to protect him.

From Kevin….

**One more chapter left! Hooraaaay! Thanks for the reviews! I do appreciate it so! Paramore- I love cliff hangers! Hate reading them, but love to write them! Hahaha! I hope this update was fast enough for ya!**

**Please keep this story going, and REVIEW! **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own the boy… Or his cool look'n car…**

**Last chapter… Sniff… Well, it was fun while it lasted! I want to thank all who read, and participated in the reviews! You made my day with them, and pushed me to finish this series. For that, I bow to you. **

"**IT'S ABOUT TIME WE MEET HUGGINPANTS!"**

Sitting in the rocked wall room, was a tall lengthy teenager. About Kevin's height, same age, but no where _near _the same build. He had shoulder length, bright, and orange curly hair, his bangs hanging just above his blackened brim glasses.

Norm _really_ hated his hair.

"Mother **_so_** needs to cut my man-ish curly locks."

Blowing a puff of air up to the astray lock of hair, he continues to go through his fan fiction data base, checking out the latest entries on the infamous Ben Tennyson, and his teammates. Laughing, as it echoed through the hollowed out parking lot with in. His 'plan'- was going perfectly...

Kevin and Rath sneaked into Norm's hideout. Hiding behind what looked to be boxes and boxes of saved data, extra computer parts, keyboards, monitors, etc.

Upon hearing the laughter from Norm, the boys finally realized, that the _eerie _sound they heard hours earlier, was just the moron getting his kicks on the trio's expense.

Kevin snarls at Rath.

"So now what?"

Wait a minute? Didn't Kevin say he just wanted to go in with out a plan last chapter? Man, make up the writer's mind here…

Rath smiles at the boy, and jumps out from their hiding place. Fists, and large claw extracted, waiting for the red demon to give the tiger an _excuse _to smoosh him like the bug that he was.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' **NORM ****HEGLEHOPPER**- UH… HANDERFIGLE- **NO**! THAT'S NOT **RIGHT**! UM… HEFEL-

"_**Ben**_!"

Kevin was now out in plain sight as well, arms folded in anger at the feline standing next to him.

"_**Not**_ important. We here to take him down! The name doesn't matter!"

Rath sheepishly smiles back at the teen.

"OH. UH… **RIGHT!** SORRY!"

"Stop apologizing, and start taking Bozo the clown over there _**down**_!"

Norm at first was shaking in fear at the large alien that stood just mere inches from him. But discovering how totally _dumb_ the feline was, he figured he really wasn't that big of threat. To him, brains _always_ out weighed brute force. Now Kevin, he was a whole different story. He _loathed_ Kevin E. Levin. The teen had it all. _Awesome j_ob, the _coolest_ car, and not to mention, the beautiful red head, Gwen Tennyson. Norm had been building up to asking the girl out since the _third _grade. And this 'Kevin' character? Just comes out of_ no _where, and steals her away from him.

It just wasn't fair…

Norm smirks deviously at his pathetic enemies.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the _**infamous **_Ben 10, and his pet _**moron**_."

Kevin glares at the dweeb.

"Who you callen' a _**moron!**_ From where I'm standing, it looks like it's the other way around! Anyone who would sink this low, **_just _**to get a girl, who is _**totally **_out of your league by the way, _**has **_to be a complete moron!

Norm clenches his tiny fists in anger.

"Make jokes while you can. People _**all **_over the world are reading these ridiculous stories! Gwen I'm sure has read some as well. Once she realizes what total _**idiots**_ you truly are, _**and**_ possible _'lovers_', she'll come _**crawling**_ to me with open arms!"

Rath holds in a smile. Was this kid _serious_? Gwen was _not _the gullible type. _Really_? This was Norms plan all along? How freaken _stupid_. And that's putting it lightly.

"Hey Norm!"

Norm swiftly turns his attention on to the lovely voice of Gwen Tennyson. His eyes light up, like a child's would in a toy store.

"I don't _**date **_desperate guys like you! Especially ones who _**hurt **_my friends, ruin their lives, _**and **_my own!"

The computer genius frowns on what the red head had just said. Why didn't his plan follow through? Gwen was to be in his arms by now. All this planning, all his hard work, was just _wasted_. But Norm still didn't want to believe what the girl had said just moments ago.

"W-what did you say?

"You heard me!"

The boy got angry, and ran towards the girl. Gwen felt she didn't need her powers to take this kid down. He was _naturally _weak. The girl took on her karate stance, ready to take on Norm, and to shut him up- for good.

_**'SMACK!"**_

Before the geek had even _reached _the red head, Kevin brought up his rock covered fist, and had knocked the kid out. Norm landed hard on the rocky surface. The boy was finally taken down… Kevin- couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, Rath was a little peeved that he didn't get to be part of the action. No matter _how_ small it was, the feline was still disappointed.

"OH, COME **ON**! RATH DIDN'T GET TO DO **ANYTHING**! RATH JUST STOOD HERE LIKE AN **IDIOT**! SO NOT COOL!"

Kevin grins at the feline. "And whattya know, nothin's changed."

Rath growls at the teen. How many more insults did he have to take from the boy?

Probably _more_ than we can count...

So Hugginpants has been taken down..._What_? Did you expect _more _from Norm? He was just a desperate, love sick computer nerd. And what of the alien that Kevin and Ben destroyed? Well, to tell you the truth, it was just coincidence that he was even there. _Maybe_, it was a sign for things to come…

Kevin walks over to his teammates and the moron lying on the floor.

" Ben, take Gwen, and _lover boy_ over there, and get them outta here." Kevin smiles darkly at all the equipment sitting around in the room. "I've got some 'stuff' to take care of."

Gwen lowers her brow at the teen.

"What are you going to do?"

Kevin grins madly at the girl.

"Nothin _too _drastic." He shrugs. "I'm just gonna blow everything up, and taking all of this fanfiction crap down _**permanently**_."

"Kevin! You can't do that!"

"Watch me! Ben! Get 'em outta here!"

Rath grabs Norm by the collar of his shirt, and lifts Gwen over his shoulder. Of _course _the girl fought all the way out of the tunnel. Protesting that what ever Kevin was doing was wrong. Rath just responded by telling her to shut the heck up. _Naturally_ Rath was going to pay for that later. Once this was all over that is.

About 45 minutes later, Kevin climbs up the latter at full speed. Once he was at the surface, he grabs Gwen by the hand, motioning Rath to pick up Norm, and to follow him to safety.

"_**Run**_!"

_'**KABOOM, CRACKLE, BOOM, SHRIEK, BOOM!...'**_

Fanfiction was finally- destroyed...

_**(Let us take a few moments of silence for our beloved fallen website... Ok! back to the point here!)  
**_

Once the dust in the air had settled, the trio _slowly _sits up from being thrown on impact by the explosion.

Gwen rubs her head. "Are you happy now? The whole parking lot is destroyed!"

Kevin grins deviously at the girl.

"Not yet." He turns to Norm who was still knocked out cold, and lowers his brow. "I'm gonna make sure that clown boy doesn't pull any of this crap ever again."

Ben was the last to sit up from the explosion. Due to the force of the blast, the hero's watch had timed out, revealing the boy's human form.

"Ow." The hero stands up and stretches, and glares at the raven haired teen. "Tell me again _**why **_we blew it-

_**"I **_blew it up! You on the other hand, ran- like a girl."

The younger boy sneers at the raven haired teen.

"Because you **_told_** me to! How does _that_ make me a girl, Kevin?"

Kevin grins.

"Let's see." He pauses in thought for a moment. "What do you do when you see a new Sumo Slammers movie?"

Gwen smiles at her boyfriend.

"Scream like a girl?"

The older boy chuckles.

"_**Exactly.**_ And when he finds out that Mr. Smoothy's has a new flavor?"

The girl giggles.

"Um…He screams like a girl?"

The couple continues to laugh at our young hero, and the boy folds his arms in irritation. He didn't have to sit there and take this kind of abuse.

"You guys are **_not_** funny." He lets out a huff. I'm going to Mr. Smoothy's."

"Just don't scare the dude at the counter with your girlish screams, Tennyson!"

Ben just growls, mumbles something under his breath, and heads to the Smoothie hangout. At least Mr. Smoothy will show him the love, through it's delectable 120 different flavors, and the option of ginger!

**NORM. NORM. NORM. NORM. NORM.**

Norm was moping through the halls of his and Gwen's prep school. Still suffering from the big black eye he received by Kevin's rock hard fist.

Norm was just about to head to his locker, when a tall dark figure stepped out from the shadows. The computer genius's eyes widen in fear.

"Hey, _Norm._"

The boy heavily gulps.

"H-hey K-Kevin."

"Did you see Gwen today?"

"N-no s-sir. I did n-**not **see her t-today."

Kevin absorbs the wall, only letting the matter crawl up to his shoulder, and raises his fist to Norm's face. Making sure he got his point across to the kid, he speaks in his dark sinister tone.

"See to it that it _**stays**_ that way. Because if I hear anything different. I'm gonna make sure that you will never see the light of day. Got it?

Norm quickly nods in agreement. This wasn't the first time Kevin had dropped by unannounced to Gwen's school. No. The older teen has been doing this non stop for _two weeks_ since the whole- 'bringing down the mother ship of the fan fiction franchise.'

And Kevin plans on continuing this until Norm graduates…

Or, until the moron goes into the witness protection program. Even at that, Norm would _never_ be safe from Kevin E. Levin.

That- was the Kevin E. Levin guarantee...

**I do hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Please review, and let me know if you loved it or hated it! Also, look out for the epilog SURPRISE! One more chapter! Squeal if you want more! LOL!  
**

**So, _again_, Please REVIEW! You know spoons have to feed off these things! Long live the SPOONS! lol!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not own a dern thing… What is a 'dern'? Hmmm… I…Don't… know…**

"**EPILOG"**

Kevin and Gwen were hanging out in Ben's living room. Sandra said that the boy was taking a shower, and he'd be out in just a few minutes. Kevin complained of course, because they were going on an _actual _mission this time. It was obvious, that the older boy felt the _need _to go and hit something.

But Gwen just rolled her eyes at Kevin, and told him to quit being such a baby, and to sit, and wait on the couch.

Well, that was about 25 minutes ago, and Kevin- was still waiting…

"What's _**takin**_ him so long? I've got more important things to do than wait for Ben to beautify himself, or whatever the heck he does!"

Gwen let's out an aggravated huff.

"Relax Kevin. I'm sure he'll be out any min-"

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The couple nearly fell of the edge of the couch on hearing such a girlish scream. They looked to one another, then down the hall to where Ben's room was located.

Jumping up into action, the two made their way to the hero's room. Kevin busted down the door. _Again_. But was nice enough to leave the doorknob intact this time.

What they saw…

Made Kevin almost fall to his knees.

In laughter…

There was Ben, all huddled into one of the _farthest _corners of his bedroom. Rocking back in forth as he was gripping his head, mumbling something neither of the two could understand.

Kevin approaches the young boy.

"Ben?

The hero continues to rock.

"_**Ben**_!"

The hero then continues to mumble.

Kevin turns his attention back to Gwen, and chuckles.

"What's wrong with him? Did he finally look in the mirror or somethin'?"

Gwen quickly enters her cousin's room.

"Now is not the time for joking, Kevin!"

The girl kneels down onto the floor so she was at Ben's level. She puts both hands on the boy's face. Making the hero bring his full attention onto her.

"Ben! What is the _problem_!"

Ben finally brings his eyes onto his cousin's face, and eventually speaks.

"New-computer- found- horrible-just- _**it's evil!**_"

The girl sighs. Unsure of what was going on with the hero.

"_Seriously_, Ben. What has you so upset, that you can't even _tell _me."

"**Move**…"

Gwen looks up and sees Kevin towering over her. She complies with her boyfriend's simple demand, and moves out of the way.

Kevin lifts the boy up by his green jacket, and _smacks_ him across the face. Gwen's jaw just drops. She was just about to give Kevin a piece of her mind, until Ben vigorously shakes his head, and finally snaps out of it.

"Thanks, Kevin. I really needed that."

Kevin grins, and sets Ben back on his own two feet.

"Hey, no problem. Anytime you need a good smack to the head, I'm here for ya buddy."

The red head finally brings the boy's out of their little 'friendship circle'.

"Will _somebody_ please send me a clue as to what's going on here?"

All eyes were now on Ben. Kevin chuckles at the boy.

"Yeah, Tennyson! What made you scream like a girl this time?"

"Ha-ha. Your _so_ hilarious there Kevin. But you won't be laughing so much when I show you what I've found."

Ben walks over to his new computer. Punches in the latest website. The trio hovers around the monitor. The website pops up onto the screen.

"Deviant Art? What the heck is Deviant Art?"

Kevin was the most apprehensive. He wasn't exactly sure what Ben had found. From previous experience, it never ended well.

Ben starts to pull up stories, pictures, and drawings. Some were pretty adult oriented. All of them were of the trio. All under the same categories as fan fiction.

Kevin's eyes widen.

"You have _**got**_ to be joking!"

"Wait… There's more."

Ben pulls up some photo's of the 'Bevin'…

Gwen gasps in shock. But that quickly passes. The girl couldn't help herself, and she begins to laugh…

Uncontrollably…

Kevin's face turned red. Not from embarrassment. But with anger. Ben takes notice of this, and remembers what happened the last time.

"Now Kevin? Don't even _think _about breaking my-"

'_**WHACK!'**_

Ben fell onto the floor with a thud. Kevin didn't break the boy's computer this time.

Nope. Kevin graced the boy with yet- another black eye.

Serves the hero right for finding more crap the team didn't need to deal with.

**There you have it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


End file.
